


Never in All Her Years

by jazzyjaguar64



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, High School AU, Lots of femslash, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, lena is almost always getting drunk or something, lets just say sombra isn't the best with making the right friends, one sided gency, poor Genji, scary ex gfs, sombramaker was in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 14:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyjaguar64/pseuds/jazzyjaguar64
Summary: Satya has had the most boring year of school and a certain Sombra has her heart set to change that.





	

The sound of banging echos through the empty school halls, Sombra’s head hurts. She feels a hint of frustration with her in every smile in this damn place. She just knows this is going to be a horrible experience. It was back in her real home, what’s different here? She hits her skull on the door of the locker making one last dent in it to try and take out her anger on another inanimate object. She doesn’t care that it’s not even the first day there yet, she doesn’t care, If someone sees her destroying property it’s not even that big of a deal to them because this school is tight on budget anyway, and most everything is pretty run down and beaten up. Sombra could feel the bruise on her head forming. She hated being alone in this school, it feels so lonely and barren. The only other people here were the janitor, the principal, some teachers, and Gabe. Well there could have been some other kids checking out the school early, but Sombra didn’t see many around where her classes were, so, she just guessed everyone else didn’t care about this school either. The only reason she’s here is so that she can keep Gabe from whining to her all day about how useful it would be to know where everything is and who her teachers are. Her head would be hurting now if it wasn’t before, Gabe’s little lectures does more than enough to annoy her She slams her head against the locker one more time to get rid of all this anger before Gabe comes looking for her. She guesses he means well, bu-

“What are you doing?” a voice cuts through the sounds of banging and crashing. 

¨Do you need help opening your locker? If you do you could've just asked a teacher or someone else you didn't need to hit your head on the locker,¨ a deep accented voice reaches Sombras ear and a small amount of relief fills a small iota of her mind to hear another person not from this country, either that or she just hung around alotta people with cool brazilian accents. Sombra turns around and opens her mouth and begins 

¨Listen, Ralaja-¨ She opens her eyes fully and stop on the figure surprisingly shorter than what she was expecting. She was extremely curvy and had just the right amount of meat on her bones. She was wearing a not too ugly christmas sweater in 90 degree weather. But to be fair, she did have her sleeves rolled up. She had a prosthetic on her left arm that was white black and blue and a significantly different right arm, she had dark skin, the color of dark chocolate nearly, and she had glasses perched on the edge of her straight and squarish nose. Her brown dark eyes showed comfort and sternness in the same color. Her face was confused slightly but still interested. Sombra only now realised her voice had continued the last syllable of her last word as she looked at her up and down. She finishes her sentence abruptly, “-aaarté.”

¨What?¨ the mystery woman says keeping her voice from sounding too agitated at the improperness of her way of talking. 

Sombra responds quickly trying to keep on her toes for this conversation like she always does, “Oh, sorry, sorry, the voice didn’t match the face.” She lies.

The other one opens her mouth to speak but Sombra cuts her off.  
“Pardon my manners, miga,” she pauses for dramatic effect “My names Sombra.” she bows down to her over-exaggeratedly. Hearing a small snort from the other girl.

She stays silent for a moment as if contemplating giving her an actual answer but then, Sombra speaks up feeling impatient waiting for so long for her to answer an implied question,

“You gotta name?” she says, taking in the look of her face as it morphs from entertained to an awkward look. Her lips are in a straight line as she looks not quite to Sombra’s eyes. Her eyebrows are quirked upwards. She’s embarrassed Sombra thinks “Satya. Satya Vaswani.” she says plainly, but her expression says otherwise. Sombra picks up her bag from the ground and slings it carelessly on her shoulder.

“Well Ms. Vaswani, I hope to see you around” Sombra says as she walks down the hall giving a slightly lazy wave, looking behind her briefly and observing as Satya confusedly stands still gawking at her as she walks back to the last place she remembers seeing Gabe.

 

 

What just happened?

The one thought that had only just now occurred to her. Somehow her mind had just switched off and had not questioned anything that had just taken place here. The entire conversation had just been extremely strange. Satya had to stare at her as she left, she couldn’t just continue after all of that just happened. Satya took a moment to note everything wrong with this situation. ‘Sombra’ had been wearing the most scandalous thing that could still be okay with the dress code. She was wearing a crop top with a purple skull smack dab in the middle with the rest of the article of ‘clothing’ was black as the night sky. She had been wearing shorts that were not quite fingertip length with a slightly darker shade of periwinkle. Her boots reached all the way up to her knees and it looked like she was put into clothing ment for a six year old to wear, not a whatever age she was. All Satya knew was that she moved here from Mexico somewhere. They didn’t specify where, though at least she wasn’t a jerk. The only thing that annoyed her was probably her hair that swung to the side and wasn’t even all one color. It was partly purple on the tips of it and the rest was a dark brown, while the other side is shaved right off. This wouldn’t be a problem if she didn’t look absolutely horrible to Satya. She would have mentioned it if she didn’t run away so fast.

The one thing that was the most odd about it all was that she caught her so off guard that even just a single action made her snort. Most wouldn’t find this too concerning, however, most aren’t Satya “Symmetra” Vaswani. She had not heard herself snort in years. Most of the time it was when someone in her old friend group had made a really funny joke. Most of her friends had been split up when they were going into their new schools. Satya knew from the beginning that Angela would leave first, mostly because of her advanced knowledge of various medical procedures. She knew that with the amount of money that was left over from her parents she probably could get into a much better school. Fareeha’s mom probably sent her to some pretty tough school mostly centered on physical fitness with Zarya. Satya can’t imagine how either Angela or Fareeha would be doing without each others presence all the time. They were always the closest between each other and they sounded like an old married couple half the time, as Lena once pointed out. Not really just once, more like, every time she saw them. The only people Satya had left of from her friend group was Hana, (unsurprisingly) Lena, Amélie, Mei, and a kinda unwanted friend, Genji. 

Genji has always been the annoying leach that would never let go no matter how hard you pulled and pinched at it. So much so that you might even have to call the doctor to get it off for you. Ironically the doctor actually could have been the only one to get him off, seems as how he is only seeking the real approval from the blonde swiss doctor. The only reason Satya has found for why he likes Angela so much is that his gratitude for being saved by her once from getting a fatal injury from another student was morphed into some weird monster of a feeling. 

‘A mix between gratefulness and misdirection.’ Satya has told him for 2 years, everyday, but he never quite gets it. A sudden tap on Satya’s shoulder makes her spin around immediately as a reflex. She doesn’t see anyone for a moment, she then looks down to see no one other than the small pale chinese girl, Mei-Ling, the only best friend she’s had since the split. She was nearly a foot smaller than Satya and quite a bit chubbier too but, she still maintains a cute way of looking, talking, and acting. Honestly, she was cute from head to toe, from the oversized boots she always wore to the dark yoga pants and the baby blue tank top all the way up to the bun she kept her hair in.

“Woah, Woah, slow down there, you okay?” She spoke slowly making sure she kept Satya calm, even when she wasn’t having an episode at the moment.

“Yes, I am fine. Why are you asking?” Satya questions, hoping she’s not leading herself into a trap for some sort of pun as she often did before.

“You… haven’t noticed you’ve been staring at a wall for five minutes?” She looks at Satya strangely with one eyebrow quirked upwards. She looked almost concerned enough to be the reaction of seeing someone just casually jumping off a cliff.

“I-I was?” And there goes another thing she hasnt done in years, she stuttered. Mei-Ling looks both troubled and like she was holding back laughter. Satya doesn’t know how anyone would be able to pull off such an odd combination but Miss Zhou manages. Finally after a few moments of silence Mei-Ling starts to giggle. The high pitched laughter is so infectious Satya (against better judgement) starts to join in aswell. The giggles spread throughout the empty halls and through each corridor. Mei-Ling slows down the giggles

 

“I heard someone snort and it sounded like you but I just wanted to make sure and I just saw you staring at a wall.” She spoke with small high-pitched laughs sprinkled in.

“Well… I” Satya began trying to find the words in a proper order, “I saw someone else in the halls… I think it was the exchange student?”

“You mean the one from Mexico?” Mei-Ling questions.

“Yeah, well I mean I assumed because of her skin and the couple times that she called me by spanish names” Satya responded jokingly, keeping the conversation flowing smoother than it usually had. 

“She was just barely slipping by the dress code though, most of what she wore was meant to be worn by children,” She described to Mei-Ling fast enough that it took her a moment to figure out what she had said.

“Well, is there anything else notable about her?” She pried.

“Asymmetrical hair.” she said with a flat tone.

“You would worry about that.” Mei-Ling remarked keeping her title as the ‘Ice Cold Climatologist’ as given to her by Hana.

¨Let´s just go we can discuss this later alright?¨ Satya says with the last word sounding more like a sigh than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp Sombra really needs to chill for like, five seconds.


End file.
